Irresponsible
by Gaia-ninja
Summary: Mikhail passes though a sleepless evening after an unexpected dream. Will a chance meeting change his outlook on things?


Irresponsible

Disclaimer:

If you have an issue with stories involving _young looking _characters in adult situations please close the window and find another Fanfiction to read.

_"Maybe you could keep me company tonight.. well if you did while you were micronized I'd go to jail."_ I laughed and she showed me her displeasure with my statement by slapping my suit. It's so easy to get a rise out of the girl.

I know how she feels about me, that's what makes it so easy.

If she wasn't so obvious, maybe just maybe I wouldn't mess with her so much. Perhaps women in all races have this idiotic way of showing affections.. it's always up to the males to comprehend the various moods and feelings of the "fairer sex". Sometimes I wish I was just blissfully unaware of it all like Alto.. Though.. I don't think I can handle that level of air headed ignorance. Maybe Alto is the only one who truly understands women since he pretty much is one, Heh.

I had heard from the grapevine that Klan had dated a Zentradi man and it didn't go well. Heh, maybe I would go and harass her about it… Well, only if she started with me of course. What keeps me messing with her? What keeps us in a state of bickering like children? Well, even wiser men are faced with conundrums.

~*~

Charlaine a hot little red head from class 2-b was a nice little date. I took her out to the cinema then out for a early dinner. Shy little thing, if I play my cards right I will probably be fucking her by the second date. By the 5th or 6th date I'll stop calling her. It may sound harsh but I'm a pilot, to get attached would be irresponsible. I can't be tied down and risk worrying about someone or vice versa.

Alto was already fast asleep by the time I got back to our shared room. The princess sleeps like a brick so most of the time I am able to get in, change, and slip into my bed before he can wake up and call me a two-timer and scold me about my methods with my "Girlfriends"

He has no right to judge me.

IF he wasn't so dense he'd probably be doing the same thing I'm doing.. except he would have to juggle two idols.. heh. Not envious of Alto what so ever. 

~*~

_"Do you like that?"_

"Mikhail.. yes…"

Both of my hands are firmly grasping her perfectly rounded derrière. Her massive breast, bouncing mere centimeters from my face. I capture one of the dusky nipples into my mouth and tease the hardened nub with my tongue. She moans my name own again.  
_  
"Please.."_

"Please what..?

Since I have her on my lap the whole time I've been letting my penis rub up against her. From the way she trembles I can tell she wants it bad, but I want to hear her beg for it.

"Please what?" I repeat. If she wants it she had better ask for it. I do hopes she does soon.. I myself can barley take it.

"Please, Mikhail.. do me.."

"Are you sure that is what you want Klan?" I say playfully even though I know she is not in the mood for playing anymore.

"Mikhail.." she says again, sternly. Chuckling rumbles in my throat.  
"Okay, then since you asked so nicely"

I'm about to enter this women, my own body is twitching with anticipation. I cannot wait a second longer. ..wait.. what is that annoying noise?

Alto's cellular phone. I had been woken up from a pretty vivid dream due to his cell phone. Of course the princess slept right through it. So great, I am now wide awake and.. this. I stare at my own aching erection that is tenting my sheets. I knew I wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon like this... And the thought of taking care of it here …ugh, I don't even want to think about. Alto-hime may be a heavy sleeper but there are things that I will just not do.

I pull on a shirt and adjust myself in my sweatpants maybe some fresh air is all I need. I leave the room again, the sleeping beauty doesn't budge. _Idiot_ I think to myself with a grin. Now that I am out of my room there really isn't much I can do.. I can try to sneak back out the compound but trying to sneak back in a second time for the night might prove to difficult, I'm not one for unnecessary risks.

I roam the halls silently. It's always so quiet at this time of night, it's boring. I make my way to the hanger. I'm too tired to take my Valkyrie out to do some test shots.. but there is just something about the whole hanger area that is relaxing.

Who knows maybe Luca is probably there tinkering with something, I admire my kohei's dedication. Though I am surprised that he isn't here. No one is. Good, that saves me trying to explain why I am in the hangar with no intentions on flying. Just as I am about to activate it I hear someone one enter.

I spoke to soon I muse.

"Of all people..." I say out loud once I catch a glimpse of vibrant azure.

"What is THAT suppose ta mean?!" Klan bellows in response to my comment.

"Oh nothing you should concern yourself with.." I say no nonchalantly , I can already feel her growing irritation. "Shouldn't little girls be in bed?"

She glares at me and I can tell she is about to shoot off at the mouth, then she stops.  
"I can't sleep.. but I'm too tired to mess around with you." She says defiantly while putting her hands on her shapeless hips.

I grin at her, then I twist her sentence out of context just to piss her off. "You would.."  
I see her whole face flush and she runs at me and begins tries to hit me with a flurry of blows.. but like normal I am able to simply restrain her with one hand. After a moment of trying to attack me she gives up and sighs in exasperation.

"Tired already, if you ask me nicely maybe I'll tuck you in." I taunt. Instead of launching back into an attack she surprises me with her response.

"As if you could even handle me.." Her expression had gone from smug to horrified in not time flat. Looks like she didn't mean to say that.. oh well the damage was done now, I was never going to let her live this comment down.

"Please Klan.. I beat it is still numb down there." I challenge. Yikes, now it's my turn to be surprised with an unexpected comment.

"It..it is not!" She exclaims then turns away from me like a spoiled little girl would, I grin and laugh at her.. not some obnoxious guffaw, just a low laugh. "It is not!" she repeats, hitting me in my side. "I'm.. quite developed…"

I shrug and act like I am disinterested "Prove it then" This'll make her back down for sure. I ready myself for when she starts flailing. She hesitates for a moment, and plays with the hem at the bottom of her nightshirt. What is going though that head of hers? She flashes me her panties.. I feel a familiar stir in my pants. Didn't I come in here to make the original erection subside? Oh well, you can't always get what you want.

"There, stupid!" She squawks at me. I can feel my cheeks heat up as the next few words slide out of my mouth.

"That doesn't prove anything, other that you have childish taste in underwear."

"I do not!" she started to argue.. I began to wonder just how far I could push her before she would submit and cower out.

"Prove it.." I reiterate. She starts playing with the hem of the night gown.

"Fine then.. meet me in my room in five minutes. If you get caught that's on you" She quickly dashed away before I could even respond to her. I shifted uncomfortable while I stood there. What the hell was she planning? She may be acting tough now but I bet if I lay a single hand on her she will flip out.. I wouldn't even be able to begin to explain that to my superiors. Should I just go to bed and try to forget about all of this? A wiser man wouldn't have let curiosity and horniness get the best of him. Well, perhaps I am not as wise as I think.

I waited the allotted time before heading off to the female quarters. I have snuck over here before all while avoiding detection, but this time I was nervous. Why it because this was Klan? One of my closest and oldest friends.. or was it because I was just dreaming about having her? It's not like anything was going to happen once I got to her room anyways..

I shook off my doubt and walked up to her room, the door slid open as soon as I got close enough. I stepped into the room quickly and the door closed behind me.

For a moment Klan and I stood there, just staring through each other. What was I even doing here?.

"I'll prove it to you.. I..I didn't just want do it out in the open were just anyone could walk in and see.."  
I stared at her expectedly and she slowly lifted up the nightshirt. This time the panties were not so juvenile.. just a pair of these silky, lacy, unbelievably sexy underwear .. I wouldn't have even known they made them that small… I cleared my throat, in my turned on state I didn't want to say anything to …_weird_.

"Nice… but that doesn't prove how developed you are" I let the words roll off my tongue like velvet. She avoids my gaze as replies "..I'll show you.." she said barely above a whisper. I watched her wordlessly as she holds her shirt up with one hand and with other she pulls down the front of the panties just a little to show me just a hint of the sparse few blue hairs growing there. ..it's official I am now excited.

"Very nice, you not are as childish as I thought you were.." My voice trails off as I finish my sentence. She doesn't say a word. I guess we both now notice the erection that is lewdly tenting my sweat pants.

Going against my better judgment I approach and kneel in front of her without any other warning I slip my hand down the front of her underwear.

She gasps and looked me dead in my eyes "W..w..what are you doing?" She doesn't pull away she just trembles a little at my touch.

"I'm just checking something real quick.." It doesn't take me long but I locate her center with my fingertips, I trace the slit with my index finder and she shudders almost controllably. "Just as I thought… you are already soaking wet."

"Don't… don't say such perverted things!"

"Says the girl who lured me back into her room to show me her p.."

"Mikhail!!" She exclaims, I can see she is about to launch into another tirade. I trace the slick slit again she squeaks then sort of moans. That shut her up..

Boldly I slip two fingers into the source of her wetness. I hesitate for just a second before I start the repetitive motion of fingering her. Her innocent sounding moans are like music to my ears. Music sweeter then any Sheryl or Ranka song… _What are you doing.. she is only_… she is the same age as me.. in fact she may be a year older. _Does she look like that right now_?

Even though I am mentally battling myself I don't stop. Her moans are so sweet and the wet tightness is too inviting.

When she reaches out and stokes my penis though my sweats I surprise myself by just not taking her right there. I drag my tongue across my dry lips and increase speed when she liberates me from my pants and slowly starts to jack me. My internal conflict rages on, what am I doing? Why am I doing it? My name is whispered out though those trembling lips and I feel myself reaching the edge. When I close my eyes I see the Klan of my dreams.. full grown and thick in every way. Large luscious breast, full hips and that gorgeous round ass. But.. when I open my eyes.. the Klan I see is undeveloped… _cute_, not the Zentradi goddess of my dreams… But here I am finger-banging her. It's still Klan… so it's okay right?

My thoughts are disrupted again when I hear my name escape from her lips again. Her breathing has become erratic, I know she is about to come for me right here on my fingers. Within seconds the already tight opening clamps on my digits like a vice and she lets out a tiny shriek-like cry. Atta-girl… She lets out a sated sigh, then it was my turn. I grunted as I released, It's not my style to ejaculate onto girls but to be honest it snuck up on me this time. My seed shot onto the bottom of her night gown and some even got on her legs and feet how undignified of me..

The moments after I came the both of us sat there, withdrawing our hands from the other's sex in absolute silence. The look on Klan's face.. was unreadable.. I couldn't tell if she was about to cry… or laugh.

When she finally spoke my heart dropped all way down to my stomach..  
"I think you should go…"

~*~

The walk back down to my room was one of the longest I have ever faced. My body felt like it was 300 pounds.. guilt was crushing me.. But why was I guilty?

Was it because her micronized body looks like _that_?  
Was it because she is only person on Frontier I am actually close friends with?  
Or was it because … I'm settling for _this_ because I am afraid to tell her that I lo….

Never mind, it is irrelevant.

It would be irresponsible. Then again, if falling for a woman I love is irresponsible, what would you call what I just did?


End file.
